Destino
by Mary13
Summary: Il destino ce lo creiamo noi scelta dopo scelta oppure è già tutto scritto? Quale sarà il destino di uno dei piloti di Gundam? Completa!!! ^_^


Salve a tutti!! Questa è la mia prima fanfiction, infatti ho già combinato dei casini!!! Abbiate pazienza, questa è quella giusta!!!!  ^__^

Rinuncia: GW non è mio e mai lo sarà!!! :((

**DESTINO**

By Mary****

La guerra è finita da un pezzo. Credevo che saremmo sempre rimasti uniti ma uno a uno ci siamo allontanati, ognuno di noi a preso la sua strada. Wufei è sposato con Sally, Quatre e Trowa vivono insieme su L4, lui è tornato nella sua colonia e io... beh io sono rimasto sulla Terra. Le cose non vanno sempre come si vorrebbe. 

Due settimane fa ero andato a trovarlo per rivelargli i miei sentimenti, intendiamoci, non era la prima volta che ci provavo ma in questa ero deciso ad arrivare fino in fondo, non potevo più andare avanti così o sarei impazzito. Quando arrivai lui non c'era, non lo so perché non lo avessi avvertito del mio arrivo, ero convinto che sarebbe stato li ed invece era andato con lei a trovare Quatre e Trowa. 

Destino?

Ci sentimmo e mi chiese come mai ero passato, in effetti non succedeva spesso, ma di certo non era un discorso da fare per telefono, gli dissi che la prima volta che ci saremmo visti glielo avrei detto. Facile a dirsi non tanto facile a farsi.

Ogni tanto ci incontriamo per una rimpatriata e stasera sarebbe stata una di quelle. In tutto il giorno non ero riuscito a stare fermo, passavo dalla cucina al salotto, andavo nel terrazzo, rientravo, mi sedevo sul divano, accendevo il televisore, lo spegnevo per poi riaccenderlo qualche attimo dopo, ero agitato. Stasera lo avrei rivisto e glielo avrei detto, sarebbe stata la mia grande occasione. Nella mia mente continuavo a formulare mille scene, tutti i modi in cui lui poteva reagire a quella dichiarazione. Nelle mie preferite lui diceva che provava le stesse cose, nelle peggiori il contrario, mi sentivo pronto a qualsiasi sua reazione, o almeno... credevo di esserlo.

Volevo arrivare in anticipo ed invece ricevetti una telefonata di lavoro, uscii cinque minuti più tardi e mi trovai in un traffico pauroso. Forse a ripensarci adesso credo sia stato un bene essere in ritardo, quella sera non andò proprio come avevo sperato. 

La villa di Quatre, una delle tante, era situata fuori città, immersa nel verde, credo sia una delle sue preferite. Quando arrivai erano già tutti seduti a tavola, lo vidi e il mio cuore si fermò per qualche secondo...era bellissimo. Quella sera c'erano anche Noin, Relena, Hilde, Lady Une e Mariemeia. L'unico posto libero era accanto a Wufei e Sally, non che mi dispiacesse sedere a fianco a loro ma avrei preferito stare vicino a lui.

"Ciao a tutti! Scusate per il ritardo ma c'era un traffico incredibile!" Esclamai con un sorriso.

"Eravamo preoccupati, avremmo aspettato ancora qualche minuto e poi ti avremmo chiamato. Beh, ora che ci siamo tutti possiamo iniziare," disse Quatre sorridendo e facendo cenno alla cameriera alla sua destra.

Era incredibile, iniziammo subito a chiacchierare e scherzare, era come non esserci mai allontanati. Durante la cena guardai molte volte verso di lui ma incontrai il suo sguardo solamente una volta, il suo sorriso non mi sembrò mai così bello. Mi chiesi se avrei trovato il coraggio più tardi di dirgli quello che provavo...Lo dovevo trovare!! Non riuscii a mangiare praticamente niente, era troppo agitato. Finito di cenare ci spostammo nel salotto, un'enorme stanza arredata con mobili antichi, c'era un pianoforte nero bellissimo sulla desta vicino alla grande vetrata che dava sul giardino.

Lei gli stringeva il braccio e con la testa posata sulla sua spalla... sorrideva. Ero troppo lontano per sentire quello che si stavano dicendo ma ora lei lo baciava sul collo. Strinsi i pugni e sentii un dolore al petto. Gli stava troppo vicina per i miei gusti...

Poi lo sentii schiarirsi la voce per attirare l'attenzione.

"Ragazzi..." la guardò sorridendo e poi ritornò con lo sguardo verso di noi.

Io ebbi un brivido lungo la schiena.

"Colgo quest'occasione per annunciarvi che io e Hilde abbiamo deciso di sposarci."

Tutto intorno a me divenne nero, sentii le gambe molli, lo stomaco restringersi e il cuore spezzarsi come un ramoscello sotto la pressione di una scarpa. Era come se il mondo mi fosse crollato addosso.  Dovevo aver capito male, non poteva essere vero! Come poteva non avermi detto nulla? Come aveva potuto non dirmi che il suo Siamo solo amici riferito a se e Hilde era diventato qualcosa di più grande? Ammettiamo che forse lui non prova quello che provo io, ma credevo di essergli amico, di essere una persona speciale, a quanto pare mi ero sbagliato. Mi sentivo ferito, ma più di tutto mi sentivo triste come non lo ero mai stato. Poi la sua voce mi tolse da quella specie di trance.

"Beh! Heero non mi fai le congratulazioni?" Chiese sorridendo.

Tutti erano vicino a loro e mi sentii  gli occhi puntati addosso, dovevo reagire, non volevo che capissero che c'era qualcosa che non andava

"Certo!" Esclamai e mi avvicinai con fatica, mi sembrò di ondeggiare. Diedi due baci a lei e strinsi la mano a lui, questo mi costò più di quel che immaginavo, non riuscii nemmeno a guardarlo negli occhi. Presi un bicchiere che mi passò Trowa e ritornai verso la vetrata giocherellandoci.

"Ma quando l'avete deciso?" Chiese Quatre con un sorriso che mi diede quasi fastidio.

"Quando siamo venuti a trovarvi, due settimane fa," rispose Duo.

A quelle parole mi scivolò il bicchiere dalle mani, non era possibile! Se lui fosse stato a casa, se io avessi avuto la possibilità di parlargli...chissà se la sua decisione sarebbe stata la stessa.Tutti si voltarono verso di me e Trowa mi venne vicino.

"Scusa, ci stavo giocando e..." Mentii.

"Non preoccupati!" Esclamò aiutandomi a raccogliere i cocci.

"Vado un attimo in bagno," dissi sentendomi ancora i loro sguardi addosso, dovevo uscire da quella stanza. Passai per la cucina e quando fui sicuro di non essere visto uscii in giardino. Nessun suono solo il rumore della ghiaia sotto le mie scarpe, mi avvicinai alla fontana al centro del piccolo parco, era una bella serata di luglio. Non mi ero mai sentito peggio in tutta la mia vita. Avevo una rabbia e un dolore che mi stringevano il cuore. Tutto quello che volevo era Duo ma ora era troppo tardi. Ero arrabbiato con lui e lo ero anche con me stesso, perché mi veniva così difficile esprimere i miei sentimenti? Forse anche se glielo avessi detto non sarebbe cambiato nulla, ma non lo avrei mai saputo. Mi ero fatto scappare l'unica persona che avesse contato qualcosa nella mia vita, ero stato un idiota, un perfetto idiota! Strinsi forte i pugni, avevo tanta voglia di rompere qualcosa. Poi nella mia mente rividi il suo sorriso rivolto a lei, la cosa più importante era vederlo felice e se questo significa sposare Hilde allora andava bene.

"NO..NO! NON VA BENE AFFATTO!!!" Esclamai dando un pugno ad un albero, non servì a nulla mi sentivo ancora malissimo. Basta, non sarei riuscito a stare li un momento di più, volevo andarmene, DOVEVO andarmene via. Rientrai e li avvertii che non mi sentivo molto bene e che me ne sarei tornato a casa. Tutti si preoccuparono e mi chiesero che cosa avessi, spiegai che dovevo aver mangiato troppo e forse preso un pò di freddo che mi aveva fermato la digestione, lo so, niente di più ridicolo, non avevo mangiato praticamente niente e fuori certo non faceva freddo ma non mi importava che mi credessero, volevo solo allontanarmi da loro due. Presi il giubbotto di jeans e uscii dopo averli salutati.

Quando sentii la sua voce mi venne un brivido lungo la schiena, perché non voleva lasciarmi stare? Non volevo parlare con lui!

"Heero aspetta!" Gridò avvicinandosi

Mi fermai sospirando e mi voltai.

"Quatre ha detto che se vuoi puoi fermarti qui, se non ti senti bene."

"No, preferisco andarmene a casa," risposi un po' brusco.

"Mi dispiace che stai male. Non siamo riusciti neppure a parlare."

E di che cosa vorresti parlare? Non ti sembra un po' troppo tardi? Pensai ma non lo dissi continuandolo a fissare.

"Ora vado, salutami ancora gli altri," dissi dandogli le spalle e inserendo le chiavi nella portiera.

"A proposito, che cos'era quella cosa di cui dovevi parlarmi?"

"Cosa?..Ah, niente di importante ormai" ...Sospirai.

Lui corrugò la fronte..."Certo che sei proprio strano Yuy! Beh, se ti venisse voglia di dirmelo io sono qui."

"Si, si, come no!" Borbottai chiudendo la portiera e mettendo in moto. Lo guardai sullo specchietto retrovisore salutarmi con la mano e poi vidi arrivare Hilde che lo strinse a se, mi venne un groppo in gola, non sopportavo di vederli insieme, di vederli così vicini.

Non riuscii ad arrivare a casa, dovetti fermarmi prima, ormai non ci vedevo più. Misi le mani sul volante e abbassai il viso. Era la prima volta che piangevo o almeno in quel modo, non lo sopportavo ma  non riuscivo a smettere, ormai la testa mi pulsava in modo esagerato. Non so per quanto rimasi così, forse un'ora, quando rientrai erano quasi le tre. Era da poco che mi ero trasferito, l'appartamento era nei nuovi palazzi costruiti in collina, non era tanto grande ma confortevole. Un salotto, una cucina, un bagno, due camere e un grande terrazzo coperto da una tettoia in legno, da lì si dominava la città, era veramente uno spettacolo. Credo sia stato proprio quello a convincermi a prendere quella casa. Non accesi le luci, andai in cucina e aprendo il frigorifero presi una bottiglietta d'acqua, mi spostai in salotto e mi sedetti pesantemente sul divano, guardando verso la grande vetrata.

Quella sera era stata la peggiore della mia vita o almeno così credevo.

Il cellulare iniziò a suonare, sapevo già chi era ancora prima di guardare, al numero di Duo avevo messo una suoneria diversa, quella che suonava adesso. Lo tolsi dalla tasca del giubbotto e rimasi a fissarlo, non mi andava di parlarci. Dopo un pò si fermò, sospirai e lo spensi. Mi sentivo terribilmente triste, tutta quella pessima serata continuava a passarmi davanti.

Mi manchi, mi manchi da morire Duo, vorrei che questo non fosse mai successo, vorrei che fossimo ancora tutti insieme nei Preventers, lavorare a fianco a fianco, vederti tutti i giorni. Non sono più il soldato freddo e spietato che ero allora, grazie a te sono cambiato,sono una persona normale...beh, normale non è una parola che si addice molto a noi cinque, noi saremo sempre diversi dagli altri e non solo per l'esperienza della guerra ma anche per la nostra difficile infanzia.

La guerra è stata dura ma il dopo guerra ancora peggio, non mi piaceva quello che facevo, avrei voluto essere morto ma per fortuna c'eri tu e insieme ci siamo dati una mano e direi  che non ce la siamo cavata niente male.

All'inizio pensavo che la nostra fosse solo amicizia, un'amicizia speciale, particolare, ma più passava il tempo e più mi accorgevo che il mio sentimento cresceva, non eri solo un amico, volevo che fossi qualcosa di più. Amore... ecco cosa provo per te. Mi basta un tuo sorriso, una tua battuta per farmi sentire bene, mi piace tutto di te e quello che desidero di più al mondo è averti vicino, tra poco tu sposerai Hilde e io ti sentirò poco e ti vedrò ancora meno.Cosa farò della mia vita senza di te?

Ti ricordi lo scorso inverno quando siamo andati nella casa di Quatre in montagna? Loro erano rimasti bloccati nella cittadina prima per colpa di una bufera, io e te invece eravamo già li. Te lo stavo per dire sai? Ma poi non ho avuto il coraggio, incredibile, in passato ho azionato il pulsante per autodistruzione ma non sono stato in grado di rivelarti i miei sentimenti, ammettiamolo, ha dell'assurdo!!!

Mi sentivo solo, era da poco che questa sensazione mi apparteneva, prima non ci facevo caso, nel mio addestramento era un bene essere da soli ma ora tutta la mia vita era cambiata e all'idea di vederlo con Hilde mi faceva ribollire il sangue.Vidi il sole sorgere, per fortuna era domenica e non avevo il pensiero del lavoro. Rimasi sdraiato sul divano quasi tutto il giorno. A pranzo non toccai cibo e a cena mangiai una mela.

Andai nel terrazzo e mi appoggiai alla ringhiera guardando il panorama. Il sole era tramontato da poco e nel cielo c'erano sfumature rosse e rosa. Il telefono suonò, rientrai e quando alzai la cornetta, sperai che non fosse Duo.

"Pronto."

"Ciao!"

Era lui...

"Ho provato a chiamarti sul cellulare ieri, era tardi, mi sa che eri già nel mondo dei sogni!"

"Già." Mentii.

"Come stai?"

"Meglio." Mentii di nuovo.

"Dopo che te ne sei andato abbiamo parlato dell'addio al celibato e Quatre a proposto di fare una festa nella sua casa di montagna. Magnifico non trovi?"

"Si," mentii per la terza volta.

"Sicuro che va tutto bene?" Chiese in tono un po' preoccupato.

"Si, ora scusami ma devo andare, ci sentiamo un'altra volta."  Lo sentii sospirare e nella mia mente vidi perfettamente la sua espressione.

"Ok! A presto..buo.. buona notte He... Heero," balbettò.

"Buona notte Duo," riattaccai. 

Nel mio petto era come se ci fosse qualcuno che si divertiva a stringermi e torcermi il cuore. Non avevo nessuna voglia di andare a quella stupidissima festa e in più in quella casa!!Ma forse quella sarebbe stata l'ultima volta che saremmo rimasti un pò da soli, dopo si sarebbe sposato e si sarebbe costruito una famiglia su L2. Io non sarei stato più, parte della sua vita e questo mi spezzava il cuore. Sentirlo non mi aveva certo fatto bene, mi sentivo peggio di prima e tutta la forza che stavo cercando di darmi se n'era andata. 

Mi sedetti sul divano e accesi la televisione per distrarmi un pò, non c'era verso, quando hai bisogno non fanno mai niente di interessante. La spensi sconsolato e mi misi a fissare il soffitto...

Lui invase i miei pensieri.

Non riuscii a chiudere occhio nemmeno quella notte, l'ultima volta che guardai l'ora sul videoregistratore erano le quattro passate, entro poco avrei dovuto alzarmi per andare al lavoro, sbuffai, dovevo almeno dormire un pò.

Mi girai e suonò la sveglia, dovevo essermi addormentato come un sasso, mi sembrava che fosse passato qualche attimo e invece erano passate quasi tre ore. Non che avessi dormito molto ma mi alzai e andai in cucina per bere dell'acqua, avevo la gola secca. Quella mattina faceva molto caldo e io ero sudato anche se avevo lasciato la porta del terrazzo aperta. Avevo assolutamente bisogno di una doccia, prima però chiamai al lavoro e dissi che oggi non sarei andato, non mi sentivo molto bene. Fatto questo mi tolsi i vestiti e li buttai per terra in salotto, andai in bagno ed entrai nella doccia. Rimasi li sotto per molto tempo, sperando che l'acqua portasse via i brutti pensieri.

Andai in cucina con indosso l'asciugamano legato in vita, aprii il frigorifero e lo guadai per qualche secondo e poi lo richiusi, dovevo andare a fare la spesa. Mi misi un paio di pantaloncini corti e una maglietta nera e uscii. Il supermercato non era lontano e quindi decisi di andarci a piedi. Dopo dieci minuti ero arrivato, non c'era tanta gente per lo più signore che con la lista nella mano procedevano decise. Io mi accorsi che non avevo la più pallida idea di che cosa mi serviva, presi il carrello e mi avviai verso i lunghi corridoi, forse guardando in tutti quei ripiani mi sarebbe venuto in mente qualcosa. Mi fermai davanti allo scaffale dei dolci e nella mia mente riaffiorò il ricordo della prima volta che io e Duo andammo a fare la spesa insieme, quando si trovava difronte a tutte quelle cose diventava matto, i dolci gli piacevano proprio tanto e quando gli dissi che io non ne avevo mai mangiati lui aveva sgranato gli occhi e si era messo a prendere un sacco di roba continuando a dire che mi ero perso qualcosa. Quel ricordo mi fece sorridere e allo stesso tempo mi rese triste. Senza rendermene conto avevo messo nel carrello un sacco di cioccolata, biscotti e altre cose. Arrivato alla cassa vidi che la maggior parte di quello che avevo comprato erano per lo più schifezze...Non era certo il momento migliore per andare a fare la spesa con il mio attuale stato d'animo. Mentre tornavo aprii un pacchetto di patatine al formaggio, le sue preferite, e arrivato a casa le avevo già finite, quella era stata la mia colazione.

Misi le borse a terra e aprii la porta, entrai e con un calcio la richiusi, appena posai i sacchetti sul tavolo della cucina il campanello suonò, andai ad aprire.

"Ciao! Ti ho visto rientrare, per fortuna sei a casa, ho bisogno del caffè, ce l'hai vero?" Sorrise.

Era Susan la mia vicina, l'unica che conoscevo a dire il vero. Era stata lei a presentarsi il secondo giorno, aveva suonato alla mia porta e quando avevo aperto me l'ero trovata davanti con un grande vassoio di dolci, era stata gentile. C'era qualcosa in lei che mi ricordava Duo, forse la sua allegria e la voglia di fare amicizia. Aveva la mia stessa età, lunghi capelli castani e grandi occhi neri.

"Credo di si, entra."

"Grazie, sei la mia salvezza!! Tra un pò arrivano i miei e non riesco ad andare a comprarlo. Ma come mai a casa? Non stai bene?" Chiese seguendomi in cucina.

"Non ho dormito molto e ho un pò di mal di testa," risposi mentre cercavo il caffè.

"Povero Heero, mi dispiace! Ti inviterei a pranzo ma i miei genitori peggiorerebbero di certo la tua emicrania!" Sorrise.

" Grazie lo stesso Susan, sei molto gentile," risposi dandogli il pacchetto.

"Grazie grazie, domani te lo ricompro."

"Non preoccuparti." 

"Adesso vado prima che mi si bruci il pranzo. Grazie ancora!!" Esclamò dandomi un bacio sulla guancia e poi uscì di fretta.

Rimasi a fissare la porta chiusa per qualche secondo, quanto avrei voluto che fosse stato Duo a baciarmi, sospirai ritornando in cucina. Misi a posto la spesa, era quasi mezzogiorno e non avevo per niente fame. Mi spostai in terrazzo e mi sedetti sulla ringhiera.Una leggera brezza mi accarezzò il viso, da li era come stare sul portello della cabina di pilotaggio. Mi piaceva chiudere gli occhi e immaginare di essere sul mio Wing. 

Volevo che il suo pensiero mi lasciasse almeno per un pò ma non ne aveva alcuna intenzione. Continuavo a pensare che Hilde non era la persona giusta per lui, ero io! Non lo so con quale diritto. Ero sicuro che il mio amore nei suoi confronti fosse più profondo di qualsiasi altro compreso quello di lei. Mi sentivo come se mi mancasse una parte , come se fossi una metà di qualcosa, qualcosa che poteva essere meraviglioso. Perché l'amore ti faceva stare così male? Non era forse la cosa più bella del mondo? Vorrei non aver mai scoperto quel sentimento, vorrei non essere mai cambiato, vorrei non essere vivo, vorrei, vorrei che il mio cuore finisse di farmi così male! Il telefono suonò e mi voltai, non volevo rispondere, se fosse stato ancora Duo? Dopo cinque squilli si attaccò la segreteria telefonica...

"Ciao, sono sempre io! Credevo che per pranzo tornassi a casa, ma se non hai risposto immagino tu sia al lavoro. Beh, non te l'ho nemmeno chiesto, ma era sottinteso, voi quattro sarete i miei testimoni! Sarà una gioia avervi tutti al mio fianco, forse avrò meno paura!! Una giornata della prossima settimana ci troviamo e andiamo a comprare i vestiti, non vedo l'ora di vedere Wufei vestito con giacca e cravatta...sarà uno spasso!!! Beh, ci sentiamo presto ciao Heero!...Mi farai da testimone vero?? Ci terrei tanto!! Ciaooo."

Ero in piedi vicino al telefono, mi sentivo come paralizzato. Fare il suo testimone?...Come cavolo sarei riuscito a farlo? Come avrei potuto assistere così da vicino all'inizio della sua nuova vita e alla fine della mia? Staccai con forza la spina del telefono dal muro, basta, non volevo sapere ne sentire più niente!! Mi sedetti sul divano e rimasi così per tutto il pomeriggio. Avrei voluto avere il mio gundam e potermene andare via, lontano da tutti, ma credo che il mio dolore avrebbe continuato a farmi compagnia, purtroppo. Non cenai nemmeno quella sera, l'appetito mi era passato del tutto. Decisi che sarei andato a dormire nel letto, speravo che forse stando più comodo sarei riuscito a dormire un pò di più, ma non fu così. Continuai a girarmi e rigirarmi nel letto, quella notte mi sembrò non finire mai. La mattina quando mi alzai decisi che sarei andato al lavoro, forse mi avrebbe distratto un pò. Rimasi sotto il getto dell'acqua calda per buoni venti minuti, feci colazione solo con del caffè ed uscii. Arrivato nel parcheggio non fui capace nemmeno di scendere dalla macchina, mi sentivo così svogliato, stanco e triste che non me la sentivo proprio di andare al lavoro. Rimisi in moto, poco dopo mi fermai sul bordo della strada e chiamai al lavoro con il cellulare, dissi a Henry, un mio collega che non mi sentivo ancora bene e che sarei rimasto a casa per tutta la settimana. Dopo aver chiuso la comunicazione sospirai  guardandomi intorno. Girovagai per la città tutta la mattina, senza sapere dove andare, senza una meta precisa. Ritornai a casa verso le due, buttai le chiavi sul tavolino accanto alla porta d'entrata, mi sdraiai sul divano dopo aver preso e buttato i  miei vestiti sporchi sulla poltrona e mi addormentai. Quando aprii gli occhi erano quasi le cinque. Il mio stomaco brontolò, in effetti non aveva tutti i torti, non mangiavo da due giorni, mi preparai una bistecca, mangiai sul divano mentre guardavo la tv. Più tardi uscii in terrazzo, il cielo era limpidissimo e si potevano vedere tantissime stelle, peccato per le luci della città, ne avrei potuto ammirare molte di più. Mi appoggiai alla ringhiera e con la testa rivolta verso di loro sospirai, forse era il momento di tornare a casa. Forse su L1, le probabilità di vederlo sarebbero diminuite, ciò mi provocava dolore ma allo stesso tempo mi dava la speranza che forse, un giorno sarei riuscito a far sparire questa sofferenza. Rimasi sveglio tutta la notte, mangiando un'infinità di schifezze. Mi addormentai che il sole era già sorto, al mio risveglio mi faceva male dappertutto, quel divano mi stava distruggendo la schiena, le spalle e il collo. Stiracchiandomi andai verso il bagno, quando vidi la mia immagine riflessa nello specchio feci fatica a riconoscermi, possibile che mi fossi ridotto così? Avevo delle occhiaie da far paura. Credo che una settimana non mi sarebbe bastata, certamente non mi sarebbe bastata una vita intera  per sparire quella tristezza che mi avvolgeva il cuore. Era inutile, non avevo voglia di fare niente, fuori era una bellissima giornata ma preferivo starmene rinchiuso in casa. Non mangiai niente nè a pranzo nè a cena forse anche perché non mi andava di cucinare o forse perché dopo tutta quella cioccolata il mio organismo non aveva bisogno certo di calorie. 

Mi sedetti per l'ennisima volta sul divano con le luci spente mentre guardavo fuori dalla vetrata, il cielo ora era di color grigio scuro, tra poco sarebbe iniziato un bel temporale estivo. Era inutile, stavo cercando di non pensarci, di distrarmi ma non serviva a nulla, Duo era sempre nei miei pensieri. Credevo o almeno mi sembrava che lui provasse qualcosa per me e non intendo semplice amicizia. Quei gesti, sguardi, sorrisi, le sue preoccupazioni nei miei riguardi io li interpretavo in un certo modo, gli davo una certa importanza, per lui non era niente di speciale, farli a me o a Wufei sarebbe stata la stessa cosa.

Come ho potuto illudermi così tanto? Potevamo essere una coppia perfetta...Basta, smettila di torturarti! Lui non sarà mai tuo! Pensare questo  mi provocò un dolore al petto.

" Quanto ancora  dovrò soffrire così?"  Dissi ad alta voce buttando con forza il cuscino del divano per terra.

Poco dopo il campanello suonò, mi alzai con fatica e andai ad aprire la porta. Quando me lo vidi davanti il cuore si fermò, era l'ultima persona che volevo vedere in quel momento.

"Ciao," mi salutò con un sorriso

Io rimasi immobile a fissarlo...

"Beh, non mi fai entrare?" Domandò spostando la testa di lato.

Mi spostai accendendo le luci, era la prima volta che entrava in quell' appartamento.

"Cavolo! Ti ricordavo più ordinato!" Esclamò.

Diedi un'occhiata in giro, c'erano vestiti buttati ovunque e il tavolino della sala era ricoperto di carte di biscotti, cioccolata, patatine e lattine di coca cola. In effetti non era da me avere tutto quel casino ma quella stanza ora rispecchiava perfettamente il mio stato d'animo.

"Dovresti essere abituato al disordine...no?" Lo dissi in tono più cattivo di quello che volevo ma lui sorrise.

"Già! Ho provato a chiamarti ma non rispondevi mai, ho telefonato al lavoro e mi hanno detto che non ti sentivi molto bene e così sono passato a vedere come stavi." 

Eravamo in piedi vicino al divano e lo vidi osservare la spina del telefono che penzolava dal mobile.

"Ora capisco perché era sempre occupato!" Esclamò guardandomi.

"Io sto bene. Ora che mi hai visto puoi anche andartene!" Dissi brusco, non volevo parlarci, non volevo neppure vederlo! In quei giorni non avevo fatto altro che pensare a lui, ero stanco, non avevo dormito praticamente niente e il mio umore passava dal triste all'arrabbiato in continuazione, avrei voluto dargli un pugno in faccia. No, quello non era proprio il momento adatto per piombare in casa mia. 

"Va bene, ma non prima di avermi detto che cosa c'è che non va? Da quando ti ho detto del matrimonio sei così...così scontroso."

"SCONTROSO!!!" Bastò quella parola per farmi esplodere " Se fossi stato così gentile da avvertirmi che il tuo Siamo solo amici era diventato qualcosa di più non sarei rimasto li, in piedi come un cretino!! Credevo che fossimo amici, ma a quanto pare mi sbagliavo! Vuoi che ti dica che sono felice che ti sposi? Beh, scusami ma proprio non mi viene!!"

"Ma...è suc..successo co.. così in fretta!" Balbettò.

"Forse la decisione del matrimonio, ma non mi hai nemmeno detto che la vostra amicizia era diventata qualcosa di più."

"Quando iniziavo a parlare di Hilde tu cambiavi discorso o facevi l'indifferente. Lo sapevo che non ti è mai piaciuta molto e così evitavo di parlare di lei altrimenti quelle poche volte che ci vedevamo finiva che non parlavamo affatto!" esclamò alzando un po' la voce.

"Questa non è una scusa!" Esclamai uscendo in terrazzo, aveva iniziato a piovere e mi arrivò forte l'odore dell'asfalto appena bagnato. In quei giorni avevo pensato a cosa dirgli o fare quando lo avrei rivisto e quello di stasera non era nelle mie previsioni. Forse con il tempo avrei accettato anche l'idea di vederlo sposato con Hilde piuttosto di perderlo per sempre, ma mi serviva del tempo e lui non me lo aveva lasciato, inconsciamente ok, ma restava il fatto che ora era qui e che io non ero stato in grado di stare zitto. Lo sentii sospirare alle mie spalle.

"Ma si può sapere cosa vuoi? Nemmeno agli altri avevo detto nulla eppure loro sono entusiasti, perché tu no?"

"Perché a loro non è crollato il mondo addosso quando hai dato la notizia delle nozze! Perché loro non provano quello che provo io nei tuoi confronti!" Lui corrugò la fronte, ormai era troppo tardi per tornare indietro." Vorrei essere io la persona che ti resterà accanto per il resto della vita... perché...perché... mi sono innamorato di te Duo," lo dissi tutto d'un fiato. Nella mia immaginazione lo vidi venirmi incontro abbracciandomi e dicendomi che sperava tanto che un giorno glielo avessi detto, invece lo vidi abbassare gli occhi e sospirare.

"Io...non cred..non pensavo che tu provassi questo..per me..Non so che cosa dire. Tu sei molto importante per me Heero però io..."

"Capisco." Lo interruppi, mentre sentivo il mio cuore sbriciolarsi. Non era necessario che andasse avanti, avevo già capito quello che voleva dire. Mi voltai chiudendo gli occhi e stringendo i pugni.

"Voglio restare solo," dissi ma quella voce non mi sembrò nemmeno la mia.

"Heero io..."

"Ti prego," dissi sempre dandogli le spalle. Lo sentii allontanarsi e poco dopo la porta chiudersi. Guardai le luci della città attraverso la pioggia.

"Addio Duo."  Sussurai, una tristezza infinita mi avvolse, non mi ero mai sentito così solo e vuoto in vita mia, lo avevo perso per sempre,ora, avevo la consapevolezza che niente, niente sarebbe stato più come prima. Il pensiero che non avrei mai potuto toccarlo, baciarlo, stringerlo, dirgli che l'amavo, che per lui provavo un amore così  profondo e totale  mi stava lacerando il cuore. Una lacrima scivolò silenziosa lungo la mia guancia. Non era così che avrei voluto andassero le cose, era forse questo il mio destino?

* * * * *

Heero si svegliò di scatto, batté le palpebre e confuso si guardò attorno, era sdraiato sul divano e di fronte a lui la televisione trasmetteva delle televendite. Il cuore gli  batteva forte nel petto... E' stato solo un'incubo. Pensò sospirando profondamente e passandosi una mano tra i capelli, aveva la fronte sudata. Ora, seduto sul divano osservava quella che era la casa dove abitava con Duo già da qualche anno.   

Poi gli venne in mente che quella sera era uscito proprio con Hilde e ora erano le...guardò l'ora sull'orologio del videoregistratore. Segnava le due e dieci...

Come mai tarda tanto? Non è che magari lei...Heero scrollò il capo "Non dire fesserie," si rimproverò. "Hilde sa benissimo che state insieme...Vorrei solo che fosse qui." Bisbigliò infine con un sospiro.

Si alzò, spense la televisione e andò alla finestra, il lampione dall'altra parte della strada illuminava il vialetto, si sentì addosso ancora tutta la tristezza e l'angoscia che quel sogno gli aveva procurato.

"Accidenti, sembrava così reale!" Esclamò dando voce ai suoi pensieri.  Fin da bambino gli era stato insegnato solamente a combattere, perciò niente sentimentalismi. Nessuno gli aveva mai parlato dell'amore, nessuno gli aveva mai fatto delle coccole, niente abbracci, niente gesti gentili. Si, era stato un bambino ma di spensieratezza, giochi e divertimenti non sapeva neppure che cos'erano. Duo era stato in grado di tirar fuori le sue emozioni, non è che non le avesse, erano solo nascoste.

Se realmente la sua vita fosse stata come in quel sogno?...No, non poteva immaginare la sua vita senza il suo compagno, proprio non ci riusciva.Doveva ringraziare lui se aveva scoperto quanto fosse bello amare ed essere amati. Tornò a sedersi sul divano, si sentiva ancora così triste, possibile che per un incubo si stesse così male?  

Non sapeva dire di preciso quando avesse scoperto che quello che provava per Duo non era semplice amicizia, non sapeva dire quando avesse sorpassato quella sottile linea che divide l'amicizia dall'amore. 

Gay, si, sono omosessuale, ma si può dire questo anche se mi piace unicamente una persona? Perché è questo che sono io, non mi piace nessun'altro che non sia Duo. Solo lui mi fa provare certe emozioni, quando mi è accanto mi sento bene, amato. Su di lui posso sempre contare, non è solamente il mio compagno, è qualcosa di più, un amico, un fratello, la mia famiglia...Duo rappresenta molto, molto di più. Si dice che ognuno di noi abbia la sua anima gemella, chi ha detto che deve essere per forza dell'altro sesso? Ne sono certo, io ho trovato la mia anima gemella, la mia metà. E' Duo. Pensò mentre sentì le chiavi girare nella toppa.

"Ciao, cosa fai ancora in piedi? Preoccupato?" Chiese appoggiando le chiavi sul tavolino.

"No, mi sono addormentato sul divano e mi sono svegliato poco fa. Com'è andata la serata? Ti sei divertito?" 

"Si, abbiamo parlato un sacco e alla fine non ci siamo accorti che si era fatto così tardi! A proposito, ha detto Hilde di salutarti!" Esclamò avvicinandosi.

"Mi sei mancato," sussurrò Heero mentre il suo cuore iniziava a battere più forte.

"Ehi, come mai così espansivo? Se diventi così affettuoso esco tutte le sere con lei!" esclamò sorridendo.

"Non lo dire nemmeno per scherzo!" Rispose prendendolo per un braccio, lo tirò a se abbracciandolo forte. Ora, si sentiva più tranquillo. Anche se sapeva che quello era stato solo un' incubo, aveva bisogno di sentire il suo profumo, sentire il suo corpo vicino al suo. Forse un giorno gliel'avrebbe raccontato ma non ora, solo al pensiero gli si stingeva ancora il cuore.Quel sogno lo aveva scosso più di quel che credeva. 

"Ti senti bene?" Domandò Duo. 

"Ora si," rispose guardandolo negli occhi, gli accarezzò il viso e lo baciò dolcemente prima sulla fronte e poi sulle labbra.

"Ai shiteru!... Sai, è bello potertelo dire." Sorrise

"Cosa?" Chiese il ragazzo da L2 corrugando la fronte non avendo capito.

"Niente, non farci caso." Sussurrò prendendogli la mano e conducendolo verso la camera da letto.

"Dove andiamo?"

"A dormire, sono le tre passate, dove vuoi andare, a ballare?" Chiese Heero.

"Ma io non ho sonno!" 

"E chi ha detto che dobbiamo dormire subito?"  Mormorò in tono malizioso alzando un sopracciglio.

"Mmmh! Allora è tutta un'altra faccenda!!" Disse con un'enorme sorriso. Si avvicinò e lo baciò sul collo "I love you Heero." 

Il ragazzo da L1 lo strinse forte, il suo amore era lì con lui e questo era tutto quello che voleva. Ecco, quello era il suo vero destino!

Fine.

Grazie per aver letto!!! Spero vi sia piaciuta!! Mandatemi i vostri commenti, accetto tutto!! Ciao ciao

Mary


End file.
